


My Hands Are Cold...

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fun smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, That's it, just smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: my hands are cold...well stick them down my pants





	My Hands Are Cold...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> So, I know it has been a hot minute since I have uploaded a fic, so Hi!!! Life has been so busy for me, so writing fic has been difficult to squeeze in, but I still very much love Robron and love writing fic for them, so I will continue to do so, it will just be more schedule dependent.
> 
> And what better way to make my return to fic writing then just some shameless smut. I actually wrote this about a month ago, but edited it so that it reflected more of the current canon- except for the whole 'Robert might be jailed for life' thing...we just ignored that for the purposes of this fic!
> 
> Another quick note: I did want to write something about Robert and Aaron and their future if the surrogacy did happen and their lives in the future if they had more kids. However, I know emotions are a bit raw with the news of Ryan leaving the show. And the last thing I would want to do is upset readers with a fic. So, I am still on the fence about finishing it. So, if any reader is interested, or inversely, don't want a fic like that, please comment below and let me know, it would be very much appreciated!

Aaron had been disturbed early on Saturday morning, much to his utter delight, by his mother banging on his front door. She was in a flurry of panic, being too pregnant to bring the shipments and changing the barrels of the newly opened pub and being all on her own that morning. As much as Aaron hated being awoken so early on a weekend morning, having to peel himself away from his husband and change out of his joggers, it was his mum after all. He quickly left Robert a note as to his whereabouts on his night table and gave his snoring husband a peck on the forehead and headed down- well, more like dragged by the arm- to the pub.

Robert awoke when he felt Aaron’s side of the bed was cold. He stretched his hand out, expecting to find his sleep-soft husband, but instead felt nothing but crumpled sheets. Robert opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, hoping to find Aaron’s figure somewhere in their bedroom, his eyes eventually landing on the piece of paper folded on his night table, immediately clocking Aaron’s scrawl right away. He picked it up and read the contents, noting the last line, telling Robert to come meet him for lunch later. 

Aaron had spend the better part of the morning shifting boxes and bottles of booze in and out of the cellar and moving kegs under the watchful eye of his mum. He was getting ready to start changing barrels ahead of the opening when he sees the front door open.

“We’re not open yet mate…” Aaron says, imagining a punter jumped the gun for the re-opening, not diverting his gaze from his task…

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t just your mate…” Robert retorts, sauntering over to the bar. 

Aaron looked up to see Robert, clad in only a t-shirt and jeans, leaning over the bar, that smug smile adorning his freckled cheeks. 

“Hate to inform ya, but Marlon’s not here yet, so when I asked you to meet me for lunch- ya not getting any yet.”

“I can wait for lunch, I love the view.”

“Give over! I need to finish this or me mum will have my head.”

“Go ahead, I am fine where I am,” Robert finds a seat at the bar, leaning forward on his elbows. Aaron rolls his eyes and shakes his head and continues his task.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About a half hour later, Aaron comes out of the back for the final time- blowing out a breath and rolling down his sleeves. 

“All done?” Robert asks.

“Finally! Mum and Charity won’t have to worry about running out of booze…EVER! Because I just moved it all back there.”

Aaron reaches over the bar- leaning to match Robert’s pose on the other side. “It’s summer and my hands are freezing from those kegs…”

“Well…why don’t you stick them down my pants then?”

Aaron gives Robert a confused look, eyebrows furrowed, “What?!?”

“I said…why don’t you just stick them down my pants then, that will warm them up surely…”

Before Aaron could say anything about Robert’s advances, Robert leans all the way over the bar and leaves a searing open-mouthed kiss on Aaron’s lips, catching him by surprise, but it didn’t take Aaron long to regain his senses and return the kiss. When Robert finally pulled away, Aaron whispers onto Robert’s parted lips, “Meet me out back…”

Aaron stood back up straight and walked back around to the front of the bar, before turning back to face Robert before exiting the pub. Robert took a minute to compose himself, already feeling his dick getting hard in his jeans, before he got up and followed Aaron’s path to the back of the pub. When Robert opened the door to the back, Aaron was standing there, leaning against the brick wall, the morning sun shining on his face…

“Come ‘ere then,” Aaron practically growled, and Robert didn’t need to be told twice- especially not in that manner…

Robert sauntered his way over to Aaron, planting his hand on the wall above Aaron’s head, leaning over and burying his head in Aaron’s neck, leaving soft kisses on Aaron’s exposed skin there. Robert could hear Aaron gasp in his ear- his breathing getting heavier, Aaron reaches down for Robert’s belt, quickly undoing the buckle and sliding the belt through the loops, tossing it off to the side, hitting the concrete with a metallic clink.

Aaron undid Robert’s jeans as Robert licked a long stripe up Aaron’s neck, making him groan and hands still on Robert’s zip. Aaron quickly regained his senses and pulled down Robert’s jeans so that they were pooled at his knees and slowly slid both hands down Robert’s sides, down his thighs under his underwear.

“You said…”

“Keep going…”

Aaron moved his hands up and out of Robert’s boxers, gently raking his fingertips over Robert’s stomach- making Robert’s hair stand on end before pulling at the waistband and sliding them down, revealing Robert’s now fully hard cock to the air. Before Robert could reach out and do the same, Aaron slithered out from under Robert’s shadow, leaving Robert still leaning on the brick wall and moved behind him, giving his arse a smack, making Robert audibly groan.

Aaron makes quick work pulling down his own pants and plastering his still-clothed chest against Robert’s back, Robert reaching behind him to try and get some purchase on Aaron’s top. Aaron rubs his dick in Robert’s arse crack, reaching forward and snaking a hand around Robert’s stomach and back again, grabbing at Robert’s thighs. He leans his head forward and starts mouthing at Robert’s neck. Under his hear, the hairs at the nape of Robert’s neck tickling his face. 

Aaron whispers, “yeah,” into Robert’s ear, eliciting a lazy nod from the man before spitting into his hand and rubbing it up and down Robert’s crack, rubbing his hole, sticking a finger in and out-one, then two, scissoring them until Robert is squirming under him, Robert removing a hand form where it is bracing himself against the brick down to his own cock, starting to stroke. Aaron pulls his fingers out and again, spit into his palm to slick up his cock as best he could before pushing into his husband- just the head- letting Robert adjust to the feeling, and going slowly until he was balls deep in his husband. 

Both men stood there for a moment- both panting and groaning before Robert starts to wiggle under Aaron-

“Move…”

Aaron starts to pull out, not all the way, and slams back in, and out again, gaining in pace with each thrust. Robert continues to stroke his own leaking cock, chasing his orgasm, but also reveling in the sensation of Aaron’s dick, and the feeling of Aaron’s squeezing at his thighs-leaving red marks on the pale flesh there. Robert’s hand stalled on his cock when Aaron pulled all the way out for a moment before slamming all the way back- Robert loudly moaning at the feeling.

It felt like them had been there for ages, both men completely lost in a haze of sex and each other when Aaron pants in Robert’s ear, “gonna cum…”

Robert can only respond with, “yeah,” repeatedly before Aaron stills behind him and he feels Aaron fill him up. After a moment of getting lost in his own orgasm, Aaron reaches in front and grasps Robert’s aching cock, and stokes him off, until he feels Robert cum hot against his fist. 

Aaron rests his head on Robert’s now sweaty back, trying to catch his breath, gather himself, before placing a kiss between his shoulder blades and turning Robert around, Robert’s pupils blown wide, a sheen of sweat dotting his brow. Robert leans in for a soft kiss, Aaron meeting him halfway. It was only when the pair broke apart that they heard some stuttering and the back door of the pub being slammed shut. 

Aaron pecked a very love-drunk Robert on the lips once more before telling him to meet him back inside in five minutes, before dressing himself again and heading inside. When Aaron reaches the back room, Paddy is staring into space, sitting at the table…

“Paddy, you been spying about again?”

Robert comes up behind Aaron a moment later, dressed but still very much disheveled…

Paddy stands up and walks towards the pair, “I think you owe me a pint for having to witness that,” and pushes past the men on his way to the front.

Robert starts to chuckle only for Aaron to elbow him softly in the ribs, look back, and smile anyway.


End file.
